Keychain
by TheRantDragon
Summary: "You did NOT buy one of those?" Artemis asked, appalled.  Wally/Artemis


**Disclaimer- **I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters.

Just a reminder: Wally gets nose bleeds when he attempts molecular vibration. I know some people forget that so I just wanted to mention that so it makes sense in the following fic.

_Keychain_

Artemis, for one, was _glad _she was on a team who's heroic actions were largely covert. She would have no idea how to react at seeing her heroing symbol plastered across people's chests, hats, tobogans and backpacks.

How the League could stand it was a mystery, but she supposed it was just part of the job. A charming yet slightly creepy part of the job. Especially when it came to the action figures.

The archer shuddered and shook her thoughts away, scanned the room for her martian friend and located her at the front end of the store perusing a poster rack. She had no idea why, because this store seemed to be full of nothing but hero merchandise, and surely M'gann wasn't looking for a poster of herself to hang on the wall.

In fact, Artemis wondered why the heck they had even walked into this store in the first place. Probably Megan's natural curiosity of all things Earthly had attracted her here, though this certainly wasn't her first time in the mall. Far from it.

Sighing, she picked up her bags and left the section of wall devoted to Green Arrow(which was way to close to her own guise for comfort) and joined M'gann. Surprisingly, most of the posters that she was flipping through were of cool bands and movies, not heroes.

"Are we done in here? This place gives me the creeps."

Miss Martian chortled.

"I guess I can see why. They have little uncle J'onns here," she said in amusement, pointing out some Martian Manhunter figures. Artemis snorted and they both started to laugh.

The nice, warm spring weekend had attracted droves of teenagers to the mall and attached theater, M'gann and Artemis among them. It was a great opportunity for the two girls to relax and hang out with each other before their next mission, which would likely be later that evening. Plus all the sales were a nice bonus.

They started to leave the store. A saucy smirk worked it's way up the archer's mouth and she was thinking it might be fun to point out all the hot guys on their way out of the mall, when something stopped her dead in her tracks.

_How the hell did I miss that?_

Really, how blind would you have to be to miss that violent display of red and yellow?

It wasn't the red that had grabbed Artemis's attention though. It was a row of nearly solid yellow product right beneath the Flash merch.

She was dumbfounded for a moment. Yellow wasn't a terribly prominent color in the Flash's ensemble, so what was with the row of miscolored keychains? Shouldn't they have taken those off the shelves for inaccuracies?

But then it hit her. Her eyes widened and she made a beeline for the section, dropping her bags as soon as she was close enough for inspection.

"They have _got _to be joking..."

Artemis picked one of them up, let it dangle from her finger.

"Artemis? I thought-" began M'gann in confusion, having realized her friend was no longer with her and come back. Artemis whipped around, blonde hair swishing, looking for all the world like she could burst out laughing at any moment.

"Look at this."

M'gann stared. Then grinned.

"How cute, a little Wally!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The keychain kept Artemis endlessly amused for the trip back to Mount Justice, but it had nearly left her mind by the time the real Kid Flash came skidding in from home. She, M'gann and Superboy were all watching TV and turned to glance at their teammate, who was very out of breath.

"Hello Wally," greeted M'gann in her usual friendly manner. Wally straightened up and shot her one of his standard flirtatious smiles.

"Hey, Mega-licious."

Artemis scoffed loudly and rolled her eyes, but was largely ignored by the speedster because he was eagerly fishing for something in his pockets. When he at last revealed what it was, Artemis nearly choked.

"Check this out!"

There, swaying from his fingertips, was a _Kid Flash keychain._

"I have my own keychain!" He sounded extremely proud of this fact.

"You did _not _buy one of those?" Artemis asked, appalled.

_That cocky ba-_

Wally made a noise that clearly showed he thought her inquiry was an insane one.

"Of course not. Why would I buy a cheap keychain when I'm the real deal?"

He waggled his eyebrows, gestured to himself. All while staring at M'gann of course, because why the hell wouldn't he? Artemis shot a very unpleasant look his way.

"Nah, some girl had a bunch attached to her backpack and I asked for one. You know, because Kid Flash is such a swell guy."

Artemis decided it was high time to pop that ego-inflated head of his before it had the chance to get any bigger.

"Guess now all they need to make is a Kid Flash action figure. With nose-bleeding action."

That did it. Wally West's face colored up into a fine shade of red. The look he gave her was one of the dirtiest she'd ever seen him give anyone. Good. Maybe embarrassing him in front of Miss Martian would teach him a thing or two.

Or not.

"Yeah, of course you'd get one of those, Artemis, because it'd be the only 'action' you'd ever get from me!"

Now the archer's face was on fire, and she was seconds from vaulting over the back of the couch to confront him when Red Tornado came in, effectively stopping them both. He informed them that "the Batman" had a new mission assignment, they should get in uniform and meet for briefing.

This left Wally and Artemis with no chance to retaliate. So they spent the rest of the night glaring at each other so hard that the hate radiating from them was almost tangible.

0.0.0

The assignment went extremely late. All of them were bone weary and tired by the time they returned to Mount Justice and so opted to crash in their rooms at the mountain.

Artemis fell face first into her pillow and was out like a light, a mercifully blissful sleep that left her feeling rejuvinated when she finally woke up. At noon.

She yawned and stretched out her limbs...then noticed something small on her pillow, right next to where her face had previously been resting. It was green and roughly the same size as Wally's keychain.

It was an Artemis keychain. With a sticky note attached.

She stared at it. How had she missed this in the store? Perhaps she had simply not been able to pinpoint it in the sea of Green Arrow merchandise. After all, he sported very similar shades of green in his get-up.

Frowning, she pulled off the purple sticky note and held the keychain with her index finger. She felt half amused and half disturbed to be holding a badly made miniature version of herself that, upon further observation, was revealed to have the incorrect eye color of blue.

At last she directed her eyes to the note. The handwriting was a scribbled mess, as if the person writing it had simply tried to write way too fast.

_**'Guess now all they need to make is an Artemis action figure, complete with smart ass comments and deadly aim.'**_

She smirked despite herself.

0.0

Wally had been the first one awake that morning(courtesy of his complaining stomach) and was on his way out of the kitchen after a breakfast consisting of several plates of pancakes, a couple of poptarts and an omelet, when he passed by a physically disheveled Artemis. This clued him in to the fact that she had just woken up(that and the fact that she was still in pajamas, a tank top that dipped pleasantly low...not that he was looking).

"Hey, Wally?"

He stopped, startled, felt a little wary as he turned to face her. Surely she wasn't about to call him out for staring(it wouldn't be the first time she had).

"Hmm?"

"If they ever make an Artemis action figure you'd better buy one, because it'll be the only 'action' you'll ever get from me."

There was a long, tense pause after her comment. They both stared at each other, eyes locked.

Then, strangely, for reasons unknown to them, they _smiled _at each other. Slow smiles that turned into smirks, as if they were sharing some bizarre secret. Wally could swear that for just a split second something weird crackled between them.

But then it was gone and Artemis had turned her back on him, heading to the kitchen area for a late breakfast. He watched her go, in some sort of trance until he heard the shuffle of footsteps coming up the hall behind him.

M'gann.

His face lit up with glee. He tried to ignore the way his voice cracked when he first spoke, how he had to clear his throat and try to forget the brief moment his eyes had locked with cloudy gray ones.

"Morning, Mega-licious! Want an omelet?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
